Olsons in Narnia
by DisneyPrincess55
Summary: A year after The Lion, The Witch, And The Wardrobe, the four Pevensies meet five children who came to Narnia unexpectedly- Carter, Belle, Caleb, Ry and Jazymyne Olson.


Olsons in Narnia

With a shriek Belle landed on a sandy beach. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and looking around. She saw the silhouette of her two brothers, Caleb and Ry, and her older brother, Carter, not too far in front of her. She kept searching for her baby sister, Jazymyne, and saw the little eight-year-old sitting up and looking at her, sand covering one of her cheeks from her blue eyes down to her chin.

"Where—where are we?" Ry asked, clutching his arm and looking up from where they had come from. Carter's head turned toward his little brother.

"I don't know— Some kind of new world?" He guessed.

"What if we're in _Narnia_?" Jazymyne asked; her eyes suddenly very excited.

"Narnia doesn't exist, dummy," Caleb sneered.

"Be _nice_!" Carter snapped.

"Fighting will get us nowhere," Belle stammered, voice shaking still from the fall.

"We _are_ nowhere," Caleb rolled his eyes.

"_Caleb_!" Carter chided, "Belle is right. _Stop_ fighting everyone! Now let's figure this out. We're in a new world, aren't we? Well, in a world, there's gotta be people, so let's go find some. Come on," he stood, grabbing Jazymyne and walking out into the light of the beach. Isabelle waited for Ry, watching as Caleb stomped by, then striding after him.

"Carter, are you sure you know where we are?" She asked, taking Jazymyne from his arms.

"Of course I _don't_ know!" The fifteen-year-old growled.

"Then where are we going?"

"To find people? Weren't you even listening?"

"No, I'm sorry. I must've been too busy deciding exactly where we are!"

"Would you just _stop it_? You're such a _mother_!" Carter spat, glaring at her and taking Ry's hand.

"So I'm your _mother _now?"

"I'm not saying your our mother, I'm saying you _act_ like one!"

"Oh, right. I'm sure that's what you meant. Come on, Jazzy." Belle turned, Jazymyne still in her arms, and walked to the end of the beach.

"I want to play in the water," Jazymyne protested, and, with a sigh, Belle let her sister down and took off her shoes and socks before letting her run into the sea. Curious, Belle twisted to see a giant cliff and sitting atop it, a magnificent palace.

Belle shrieked, jumping up and down in the golden sand. Jazymyne looked at her, confused. The boys did the same, (only they were farther away and were wondering if their sister had been stung by a bee so they ran over to her to make sure she was okay.)

"We're in _Narnia_!" She screamed, pointing to the castle, "This is Cair Paravel _beach_! That's Cair Paravel _itself_!" Jazymyne bounded out of the water, noticed Cair Paravel and joined her sister in screaming.

"I can't believe it! We're in _Narnia_!" Jazymyne shrieked, taking her sister's hands and running around in circles. The sun seemed brighter suddenly, and everything seemed clearer. Carter, Ry and Caleb reached the two squealing girls, still confused before they noticed the castle as well. Then they started shouting and yelling in joy. This truly was _Narnia_! They all danced around, laughing and shouting happily.

Abruptly there was a _twang_ as if someone was shooting an arrow at them. The celebrations stopped and the five children stared at the castle where they saw a finely dressed young woman holding a bow in her hands, stretched out like she was about to shoot.

"Queen Susan! Queen Susan!" Belle started jumping up and down, waving her arms, "We come in peace, we come in peace! Queen Susan, we come in peace!" The girl pulled down the bow and peered at them, then turned and ran inside the castle.

A few minutes later, four slightly older children walked across the beach, all dressed like people who had been stranded on an island for a few years. There was a younger girl with reddish-brown hair, a boy with glossy black hair, a seemingly familiar girl with black hair, and a boy with dusty brown-blonde hair. Belle and Jazymyne knew who they were in an instant.

"The Kings and Queens of Narnia!" They shrieked, curtsying to their rulers.

"And who might _you_ be?" The dusty brown-blonde haired boy asked.

"High King Peter, I am Belle, and these are my brothers and sister—Carter, Caleb, Ry and Jazymyne," Belle introduced herself casually before turning back to blush at Peter's blue gaze.

"Where do you come from?" The glossy-black-haired boy asked.

"King Edmund, we are from London, England," Jazymyne answered, holding her head up high.

"London? That's where _we_ come from!" The reddish-brown haired girl laughed.

"That's right, Queen Lucy," Ry grinned. Lucy blushed, turning into Susan's side in embarrassment.

"May we see you inside Cair Paravel?" Peter asked, his eyes on Belle. She nodded, feeling her cheeks get hot. She took Jazymyne and her tiny wet, sandy feet in her arms, following Peter and his family up to the castle. He led them in, nodding off a few servants who offered him food and changes of clothes. Instead of falling into their assistance, he simply took them to the throne room. Belle gasped, letting Jazymyne down when she walked in. It was even more magnificent than they had imagined! Caleb went straight for a shield hung against the wall, trying to tug it down before Carter snatched him up into his arms and turned around in circles to dizzy his brother. Belle laughed, pulling back a strand of her brown hair, eyes shining with happiness as she looked at Peter.

Lucy and Susan went up to the thrones and took their places beside each other, and Edmund followed, Peter right behind him. The five children walked up slowly and knelt to their kings and queens.

Afterward, Peter showed the five children to their rooms—Carter, Caleb and Ry shared a room while Belle and Jazymyne were off on their own. They got acquainted to their surroundings for a few hours while servants brought it clothes for them—_proper_ Narnian palace attire and nightshirts and nightgowns for bedtime. Finally, Peter retrieved the five siblings for supper.

"It's to be a Narnian feast to welcome your arrival," he explained. Belle and Jazymyne had finished dressing in their Narnian palace attire and were walking down the grand spiral staircase slowly as to look more ladylike. Peter met them at the bottom, taking Belle's arm in his and taking them to the grand dining hall. Susan, Lucy, Edmund, Carter, Caleb and Ry were already there—the Pevensies on one side and the Olsons (the five newcomers) on the other. Jazymyne ran to Ry, sitting in her chair with a little bounce. Peter led Belle to hers, right next to his, and helped her to sit down.

They ate in silence, not even Lucy or Jazymyne breaking the quiet. After supper, the five Olsons went back to their rooms, the Pevensies doing the same. Belle helped Jazymyne into her nightgown and put her to bed—waiting until she was asleep to do anything else. Once the little girl was, though, Belle noticed the sun setting far out to sea, turning the sky a brilliant purple, pink and blue color. She went out on the balcony, staring at the horizon. She heard someone walking up behind her and spun around.

"Jaz—" She began to say before noticing it was Peter.

"Do you like the view?" He asked, stepping toward her. She nodded.

"Oh, it's lovely. Just like what I heard in fairytales—"

"This _is_ a fairytale."

"You—you mean it's not real?"

"No, it's real all right. If it weren't you'd probably be awake by now." He strode up behind her and took her hand gently, then her other, placing it on his shoulder.

"I—I don't dance," she stammered, looking away.

"Sure you do. The Narnian ballroom dance is simple—just the box-step from the waltz with a few extra spins and moves. I'll guide you."

"Peter, I don't know—" Belle protested, but Peter had already begun to dance with her. He was right—it was mainly the box-step with a few gentle, quiet spins.

After the final spin, Belle noticed how late it was. She gasped, realizing she was still in her Narnian attire.

"Oh my goodness—the _time_," she stammered, "You should go." He nodded, turning away and going to the door. Before he left, he opened his mouth.

"Uh—would you… Would you like to go for a walk on the beach with me tomorrow morning?" He asked, noticing she was undoing the strings along the back of her dress and beginning to close the door.

"On the beach? _Tomorrow_? Oh, that'd be _lovely_." She replied.

"So, tomorrow morning at sunrise then, I'll meet you at the bottom of the grand staircase." He confirmed as he closed the door. On the other side, she smiled, slipping out of her dress and into her nightgown, and finally into the big bed beside Jazymyne, who had been asleep for a while now. Belle cuddled next to her sister and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, she awoke to someone jumping up and down on the bed and calling out for her.

"Belle, Belle, wake up Belle, Belle, Belle! It's time to wake up, Belle, Belle, Belle—we're still in Narnia, Belle, Belle, Belle!" Jazymyne had been chanting the same thing for about five times now, and weakly Belle threw a pillow at her sister.

"Go away!" She squealed, "I'm trying to sleep!" Then, rolling over, she noticed the sun rising over the ocean through the balcony doors. In a second she was up, unbuttoning her nightgown, getting into the new dress (this one was pink, the one the day before had been blue) that a servant had left. She quickly snagged a brush through her dark brown hair, slipped into some shoes, grabbed Jazymyne and tossed her in her brother's room—they were still asleep, but not for long.

"Where are you going?" Jazymyne asked as Belle shuffled her down the hall, "You're all dressed up and the sun hasn't fully risen yet."

"I'm—uh—going for a walk. Stay with your brothers and be good," she stammered. Jazymyne looked at her with a pathetic expression on her baby-like face as Belle closed the door.

She hurried down the staircase, ignoring the unladylike factor of rushing. Peter was still waiting, thankfully. With a sigh she came down to the third step, saw him leaning against the railing, and jumped into his arms, hers wrapped around his neck. He spun her around before letting her go softly onto the smooth palace floor. They went hand in hand out to the beach, walking along the fiery orange sand as the sun rose. What they didn't know was that the other children were watching them curiously, taking turns using Susan's telescope to peer at them. The seven children kept pestering Carter and Susan on what they thought their older siblings were talking about.

"Susan, do you think they're talking 'bout me?" Jazymyne asked Susan, cocking her head as she clung to the marble railing.

"No, Jazymyne, I don't think they are talking about you. I think they are talking… Well, I'm not sure _what _they're talking about, but I know they're _probably_ talking."

"Are you _sure_? It looks like they're _quite_ into each other," Carter inferred. Susan rolled her eyes at him playfully.

"Yeah, and if you can see _that_, why can't you see anything _else_?" She looked at him hard, but he just looked away shyly.

Meanwhile, Belle and Peter were having a jolly good time talking and walking along the shore of the sea.

"And, that was the end of the battle, right after Lucy saved Edmund. It went so fast I was shocked when it ended," Peter finished telling Belle about the First Battle of Beruna, in which she was thrilled to hear about.

"You didn't get injured at all?"

"Not that much… I have a scar, but it's pretty small. Lu healed it up in an instant with that nifty cordial and I don't really notice it as often as I would if she didn't have that thing."

"Wow… I wish I could fight in a battle like that. But you know—as Father Christmas said—'When girls fight in battles, it gets ugly.' I mean, for _once_ can I just be who I want to be and not just sit and do needlepoint and sip tea out of ancient teacups that my great-great-great-great grandmother used?"

"You know, that's what London can do to you. You're never _free_ there, at home. That's why Narnia is so important to the others and me. We've never seen a place that's so _unbound_, where we can do whatever we want without anyone telling us _no_."

"I _knew_ I'd like it here," Belle murmured, smiling at Peter.

They headed back toward the palace after they had reached the end of the beach and walked back again. The seven other children saw them coming and ran to their rooms, Carter having to carry Jazymyne so she wouldn't hold the rest of the group up. Susan had her hand gripped around Lucy's, Caleb shuffling Ry into their room and slamming it shut.

"Rylan!" Carter shouted, "Get _away_ from the door! They might see you!" Ry looked away from the peephole on their door for a moment, then back to the teeny hole.

"They're coming!" He called in a hushed voice after a few minutes. He dashed to the few chairs and sofa in the corner, snatching a dusty book of the shelf over the fireplace and flopping down in one of the chairs lazily, opening up to a random page and pretending to read it as the voices in the hall got louder.

Finally, Belle opened the door, waving to Peter, and walked inside, a shocked expression on her face.

"You're all _reading_?" She gaped.

" Well that doesn't explain where you were, Isabelle," Carter slapped his book shut and then onto the coffee table, "So? Where did you run off to?"

"I—uh—was on a walk," she stammered.

"With _Peter_?"

"_What_? _No_! I mean, how would _you_ know?" Belle paused for a second, "Oh my _gosh_! You were all _spying_ on us, weren't you?" She shrieked, left hand shaking as it always does when she's angry, "Well, it was none of your business what we were talking about, so… So, there!" She rushed to the door, slamming it after herself and walking quickly across the hall to her room, opening the door, and going over to the balcony. She stared out at the sea, the risen sun already high in the air.

"Belle?" Someone called. Guessing it was one of her siblings; she turned around, ready for a fight.

"Carter, I don't want to talk to you—" she snapped, opening her eyes and gasping. _Peter! _

"Do you want to talk to _me_?" He asked, his voice calm despite having her yell at him.

"Oh, Peter, I'm so sorry—I thought you were Carter—"

"It's okay. Your siblings question you, too?"

"Yeah. They can't keep a secret down."

"I figured that out back when this girl came to the kingdom and we had breakfast together," Peter chuckled, "Lucy pushed Edmund over while they were spying at me from behind one of the poles and he hit the ground and it echoed…"

"You were with another—_girl_?" Belle choked back tears, turning away.

"Oh, no. She left. I was just getting to know her. That was so long ago I hardly remember her name."

"Yeah? What was it, then?"

"Huh? I just said I hardly remember it—"

"Well, what are you waiting for, Peter Pevensie? What was her name?"

"I don't _know_! I just told you—twice now, I _hardly_ remember!"

"If she was as important to you as to bring her up when _I'm_ around, you _ought_ to remember her name. _What_ was _it_?"

"…Janna…" He stuttered, seeing Belle's mouth curl and she put her hands on her hips, "But that doesn't mean anything! You pressured me, and I remembered it, okay. It doesn't mean I don't love you or _anything_!" Belle looked away, letting her hands down.

"You… You _love _me?" She said so softly it was nearly impossible to hear.

"Yes, I do, Belle," he confirmed. She rolled her hands into fists and couldn't contain herself any longer. She ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I—I—love you, too," she murmured.

That evening, Belle walked into her brother's room quietly. They all looked up from their books, Carter's on Narnian ships, Caleb's about palace battles, Ry's on the subject of The Battles of Beruna, and of course, Jazymyne's was about Aslan. They all gazed at her as she walked in, shutting the door tight behind her, sighing and looking down at her shoes, then up at them. Carter shut his book and set it firmly in his lap, looking at his younger sister with anger in his eyes.

"What'd Peter say?" He sneered.

"Why do you all find the need to spy on me whenever I go someplace?" Belle snapped.

"Isabelle, we're being reasonable and trying to protect you. That boy says he loves a girl and then finds a new one for the next week," Carter explained as Belle looked at him, a horrified expression crossing her face.

"How—how would _you_ know? Oh, have you been to see Edmund and Susan? Well, I'll tell you, they don't know _everything_ about Peter. Do they know _exactly_ what he felt in The Battle of Beruna? _No_. So, they _obviously_ don't know _everything_ about him!" Belle cried, feeling her eyes sting with tears.

"_Isabelle Jane Olson_! We do _not_ speak about the High Queen and the lower King that way!" Carter chided.

"You only say that because you're in _love_ with the High Queen," Belle retorted. Suddenly the door burst open and there was Lucy, looking rather startled it had become ajar on her.

"_Lucy_?" Ry shouted in surprise. Belle turned to the little girl, her expression bitter.

"_Seriously_ with the spying! Do Narnians _ever _know when to _stop_?" She ran out crying, bundling up her skirts in her hands as she ran as to not trip over them. Peter happened to be walking down the hall when she ran by, and he tried to stop her.

"Belle—_wait_!" He cried, chasing after her. She ran all the way to the beach before Peter was able to catch up to her.

Her hair was blown all over her face, sticking to her tears, and the late-afternoon breeze was blowing sand all over her.

"Isabelle!" He yelled as he caught up to her, "What _happened_ to you?"

"The spyers… They never stop, Peter, they never do! Carter's probably watching us _right now_!" She bawled.

"What are you _talking _about? There's _nobody_ watching us, Belle. They're at supper," Peter put his fingers to her chin and looked her in the eye. "It's okay, it's okay," he said, wrapping his arms around her again and holding her to his chest. She buried her head into his shirt, taking in his sweet, warm smell.

"I know I can trust you," she murmured, her voice still shaking from crying so hard.

"I know I can love you forever," Belle felt him slip down underneath her and she felt suddenly scared. She opened her eyes and saw him on his knee, a golden ring with a diamond set carefully atop it. "Marry me, Isabelle Olson, marry me," he murmured. Belle screeched and jumped into his arms. He slipped the ring around her finger and she gazed at it shining in the late-afternoon sunlight. She soon fell into a kiss with him, and afterward they walked hand-in-hand back to the palace. No, the other children weren't watching them; they were, indeed, eating their supper in silence. All seven of them were ashamed of their continuous spying on Peter and Belle.

"I knew the first time we should've just stopped," Carter said, shaking his head as he tore his bread. Susan looked at him gently.

"It's not your fault, it's _mine_. I was the one who told you all to go spy on them in the first place."

"Oh, Su, you mustn't blame yourself," Lucy chided, "I was the one who really made Belle unhappy. I shouldn't have listened into their conversation."

"Okay, so we all meddled. Who _cares_?" Caleb rolled his eyes. Lucy gaped at him.

"We should apologize," Ry said, his gaze on Lucy but dazed.

"Belle likes apologizing," Jazymyne said, "She does it with lotsa flowers and a little note saying, 'I'm so sorry, please forgive me.' They usually do." Everyone laughed, and Jazymyne stared at them in confusion.

The seven children decided that they would apologize to Belle and Peter, but in a big way… A way they hadn't decided of quite yet.

That night, Belle wrote a letter home and had all her siblings write something in it for their parents to prove they had gone to Narnia indeed. They even had Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy sign it, just for good measure. Jazymyne and Lucy questioned on Belle's new ring, but she gave no comment.

**Dear Mother and Father,**

So, here's proof we're all actually in Narnia and it's not our imagination. (Or, in this case, mine.) Carter has something to say:

Belle's right, Mother. I know grown-ups may not believe in the Pevensie's land, but it's here! We're here, right now!

Mother, you must believe us! Would we really lie about all of this?

The food is awful good here, Mother. You must try it sometime.

Mommy, please don't ever make us leave! It's fun here and the food is really good, like what Cales said.

**Sincerely, **

**Isabelle**, Carter, Caleb, Rylan and Jazymyne

Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Edmund Pevensie

Belle tucked the letter into her pocket safely, dismissing everyone but Jazymyne, who had to go to bed.

"But, _where_ is that ring from, Belle?" Jazymyne asked as her older sister tucked her into bed.

"I—I found it… On the beach. Must've fallen out of a pirate's pocket," Belle lied, smiling sheepishly at her little sister.

"Can you tell me a pirate story?"

"A _pirate_ story? Are you sure, Jazzy? You've never been one for pirate stories…"

"_Please_! I like pirates. Especially Narnian pirates. Did Peter ever fight off pirates?"

"I don't know, actually… He's never told me. But, if it'll help you sleep, I'll tell you a pirate story," Belle agreed.

"Yay! So, what's the story about?"

"Er… A Narnian pirate named Blackjohn who loves the taste of a Narnian King's blood… One day he found out the location of Cair Paravel and set out to kill Edmund and Peter…"

"Oh, no! Not _Edmund_!" Jazymyne screeched, pulling the covers over her face. Belle leaned forward and pulled them off her sister's head.

"You _like_ Edmund?" She asked, and her sister nodded.

"And _you_ like Peter. Are we clear?"

"But he's _Caleb's_ age!"

"So? Peter's fourteen and _you're_ only thirteen. That doesn't stop you!"

"And you're eight and Edmund's eleven. Jazz, you're too young for him."

"Stop telling me what I can't do!" Jazymyne spat, "I can too like whoever _I_ want! You can't always be my mother because one day I'll be growned up like you and Carter and you can't tell me no."

Belle sighed, pulling the covers back over her sister's body and getting up, walking to the girl's vanity and standing with her back to Jazymyne.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jazymyne sat up in bed, "What about the rest of my story?"

"Maybe tomorrow night," Belle tried to bite back the retort she had wanted to say.

"Why can't we finish it tonight?"

"Because, I need some time to think. Go to sleep."

"But I want to hear the rest of the story!"

"_Jazymyne_! Go to sleep!"

"Ever since we came here you've been no fun," Jazymyne said softly, "You're always 'stop doing this' and 'stop doing that…' What _happened_ to you?" Belle looked down at her hands, clutched together.

"We used to have fun together, didn't we? We tried on Mother's big dresses that were always too floppy on you, remember?" Belle asked softly.

"Yeah… Yeah, we did. And we would try and play tea party with Carter and Caleb and Ry."

"I—I guess I just grew up a little… And coming to Narnia I got the feeling to protect all of you since we have no mother or father to hold us all together."

"Even though you don't really need to," Jazymyne put in, "We're perfectly safe here. It's not like the White Witch is going to come slaughter us all." Belle took in a sharp breath.

"But what if she _does_?" She turned to look at Jazymyne, still sitting up in bed, staring at her.

"Edmund wouldn't let that happen—" She said, her voice high with fear, "_Would_ he?" Belle shook her head.

"I don't know, Jazzy," she murmured, "I don't know. I haven't been here long enough to know."

A few minutes later, Jazymyne was sound asleep. Belle was again staring out at the setting sun, now quite low in the sky, listening for anyone behind her.

"You're right about the White Witch," Peter said from the door. She turned.

"What—what do you mean?"

"She could be anywhere right now besides Ed. She's always haunting him in his dreams. He'll be pretty shaky in the morning and that's how you know he saw her."

"So… She could come kill us all?"

"If Ed lets her. He probably won't, though. Poor old chap's been trying to get away from her ever since he figured out she was evil."

"So, forever?"

"Pretty much. But don't worry, I'll protect you if she comes after you and your siblings."

"Oh, Peter," she went to him, "We need Aslan."

"Aslan can't help. It wouldn't be his battle."

"No—that's not what I meant. Jazymyne's loosing faith. She thinks Narnia isn't safe and fun anymore. She thinks it just turns older children mean and more grown-up."

"Is that what it is? Poor little one. I suppose that is a good reason to find Aslan. Of course, we'll need old Lu—she can find the real Aslan out of a whole room full of lions. Come on," he led her out of the room and down the hall to the Grand Staircase to a small door.

"Where does that go?" She asked as he took a key from his pocket and stuck it into the keyhole, twisting it, and pulling the old door open.

"Aslan's Chapel. Lucy comes in here every night before bed. Well, we all do—once or twice a week—to ask Him for help or guidance or protection, you know. We can also summon Him from here, though we're not sure how. But, you can never say never, so come on!" Peter grabbed Belle's hand and dragged her into the dark hallway leading to Aslan's Chapel, shutting the door behind him, and then continuing to drag her through.

They finally reached the chapel, and Belle instantly felt weak with awe. The whole room was a deep crimson red, and there was a giant golden (actual _solid _gold) statue of The Great Lion himself, Aslan. Lucy was knelt before it, still in her Queen's dress, whispering something.

"Lu? Lucy?" Peter called softly. Lucy looked up at him.

"Oh, hello, Peter, Belle," she nodded, "I was just finishing up. Good night," she shuffled out of the room so quick Peter didn't even get to say good night back. So, instead, he went up and knelt to Aslan.

"Aslan, Aslan, please, Jazymyne needs you. We need your help. Please, come to us, Aslan," Belle looked at him softly as he finished his plea, stood, and went to her.

"Is that all we can do?" She asked as he walked past her.

"That's all I _know_ to do," he looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry, Belle."

"It's—it's fine." He continued walking, but she stayed, staring curiously at the statue of Aslan.

"Belle?" He called from farther down the hall, "Are you coming?" He appeared in the entrance again. "What are you looking at?"

"Is—is he _breathing_?" Belle asked, not taking her eyes off the statue,

"_Breathing_? Don't be silly. It's a _statue_. Built in His honor for Queen Lucy. Come on."

"But he looks as if he's _moving_," Belle went up to the lion's muzzle and placed her hand gently upon it.

"Belle, we're not to touch him—" Peter went after her. Belle looked at him slightly before turning her gaze back to the golden lion. A few moments later he opened his eyes—a deep gold like Aslan's.

"_Aslan_!" Belle cried, wrapping her arms around the Lion's neck. Peter did the same, a little afraid at first, but gradually did. The cat looked at each of them.

"High King Peter, Son of Adam," he murmured, "You didn't loose hope, now did you?"

"No—no, Aslan," Peter said sheepishly, his voice frightened.

"Oh, Peter. You needn't lie," the cat purred.

"Sorry, Aslan," he said, looking at his shoes.

"Isabelle Olson, Daughter of Eve," Aslan looked at Belle now, his gaze softened by quite a bit.

"Yes—yes, Aslan—sir?"

"You needn't call me _sir_, dear child."

"No—no, _sir_—er—I mean, _Aslan_," Belle stammered.

"Good girl. Do you know there is a prophecy about you and this boy?" He flicked his golden tail at Peter, who looked at Belle lovingly.

"I—uh—no, Aslan."

"Well, there is one: _The White Witch Jadis is on the move: and she has a feeling for two lovers at Cair Paravel_."

"So that means _us_?" Asked Peter.

"Yes, Son of Adam."

There was a long pause as the two children thought.

"Aslan, would you like for us to sleep with you down here tonight?" Peter finally asked.

"That would be pleasant, High King Peter," the cat stepped down from the post the statue had once stood and rolled over on the ground so the children could sleep nestled to his belly.

The next morning, there was a scream from the entrance and a clatter. Peter, Belle and Aslan all sat up, blinking at the morning light and sudden awaken. There, in the opening, stood Lucy, a bowl of Narnian oatmeal spilled all over the floor. She ran to Aslan, thrusting her arms around his neck. "Aslan, oh Aslan," she mumbled through his fur, "I knew you'd come back. I just _knew_ it!" Tears were streaming down her face, causing her hair and Aslan's fur to stick to her face.

After Lucy's welcome, Aslan led them all to the Grand Dining Hall even though they all knew the way. There sat the other children, poised perfectly at their seats, sipping tea. Ry made a sour face as he swallowed his beverage, but, as the other children noticed the Lion and the three others, he swallowed the very lasts of it and ran to the great beast.

Everyone was shouting and hugging Aslan and crying in joy. Peter, Belle and Lucy stood their distance, having already welcomed the creature back. Caleb and Carter were standing their distance, curiously gazing at the Lion before approaching him and joining in the welcoming.

After the grand welcome of Aslan, he finally spoke, nodding to Peter.

"If I may, I wish to speak with Jazymyne—_alone_," he growled, eyeing the eight other children suspiciously. Jazymyne stepped forward cautiously. Carter had a look in his eye of sheer fear, fear for his baby sister with the near-unpredictable cat. Aslan led the young girl out of the dining room with him, going straight for the beach and not looking back. The eight other children stayed, watching until Aslan was clear out of their vision before running up to their bedrooms. Peter led Belle to hers, dragging her to the balcony and watching the Lion.

"Peter, Aslan said he wished to speak with her alone—" Belle said, "I don't know if he has some mystical power that enables him to see us watching them, but if he does, I was _totally_ against this," Belle protested.

"Isabelle, he's not going to find out. Besides, we're dancing, aren't we?"

"You dragged me to the balcony to dance _again_? But it's not dark—" Before she could finish her sentence, Peter had yanked her over to his side, holding her hands in the Narnian ballroom dance position. They began to saunter quietly across the floor.

"What do you think Aslan meant by _the White Witch Jadis is on the move and she has a feeling for two lovers at Cair Paravel_?" Belle asked as they danced.

"I don't know… Jadis has returned?" Belle stopped dancing suddenly, going to the edge of the balcony and looking out at the moving sea.

"If she's returned… Does that mean _I'm_ in danger?" She asked, turning to him, **her ****blue eyes**** burning through him like fire on paper.**

"I don't know, Belle," Peter shook his head, "But if she's coming for you, I won't let her get there without a fight. A dog-gone rough fight." Belle went to him, wrapping her arms around his neck in trust.

Later that day, Jazymyne was climbing the stairs to her bedroom when she nearly ran into Edmund.

"Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am, please excuse me," Edmund stammered.

"No, your majesty, forgive me. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's fine, it's fine… _Jazymyne_, right?"

"Y—_yes_, yes, sir," Jazymyne smiled.

"It was very nice meeting you, Miss Jazymyne."

"My pleasure, King Edmund," Jazymyne said as she began to climb the staircase again.

"I—I'd like to see you again!" Edmund called up at her, causing her to look down upon him.

"Tonight on the beach?" She asked. He nodded, walking away. She smiled to herself before continuing up the steps.

Carter ran across the beach after his arrow, which had landed awkwardly in the sand. He saw a flash of green out of the corner of his eye, and curious, he stopped, looking around for what it had been. When it was nothing, he continued on his run for the arrow. He grasped it firmly and pulled.

When it finally came out in his hand, he went back to his bow and shot another arrow. It landed forty feet in front of the mark, and he sighed. He would never be as good as Robin Hood!

"Need some help?" Called a voice similar to Belle's. He turned, expecting to see his little sister but instead his eyes landed on Susan, wearing a forest-green dress. Her tiara was gone, which was odd, especially for the High Queen. He nodded.

"I'm terrible at it—so, yeah," he grinned. She smiled shyly, taking his bow from his hands and holding it up strategically; with a _twang_ she shot the arrow, which landed on the mark, a few inches from the bull's-eye. She seemed disappointed.

"What's wrong? You did better than I could _ever_," he said, trying to cheer her up.

"Oh, it's not that. I'm actually horrible at archery, but—but that's better than I've ever done with a normal bow."

"_Normal_?"

"Yeah—my bow's _magic_. Without it I wouldn't have any skills with bows and arrows."

"Oh—oh. I wish I had a magic bow. Mine's just handcrafted by trolls."

"Don't be upset about having _trolls_ handcraft your bow. They're very skilled at the bow-making. If I had to criticize that bow, I wouldn't say anything. It's incredibly built, and pretty sturdy."

"Really? I had no idea."

"I wouldn't be surprised. You haven't been here long enough to know, I suppose."

"Hey! I've read half the books on the shelf in my room!"

"There's books on a shelf in your room?" Susan sounded surprised.

"Yeah—I thought the Queen of Cair Paravel would know every room in the palace."

"No. I've actually never been in those rooms before. I hardly even knew they were there, but anyway, I once heard a story from a Faun that stated this: _you shall now know of the room in Cair Paravel which holds all the secrets to all that belongs from the lamppost to the Great Eastern Sea_… I think it may be in your room."

"Want to go see?"

"I don't know… Peter doesn't want us doing anything around your quarters. That area belongs to you right now and he's kinda banned us from it."

"Apparently he doesn't listen to his own bans."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Peter goes and sees Belle every night. I hear him walk in there after she's put Jazymyne to bed."

"Oh, if he thinks he can do that, I don't see why we can't go explore the bookshelf! Come on," Susan ran toward Cair Paravel, causing Carter to throw his bow down on the soft, yellow sand and chase after her.

"Susan! Wait up!" He called, laughing.

When they got to the Olson boy's room, it was completely empty. Even Ry wasn't reading the fantastical books the shelf held.

"I wonder what that Faun meant by _secrets_," he blurted as he went to the shelf, searching amongst the books for the one on Narnian Ships.

"Oh, he meant _everything _ever written in Narnia. _Everything_—from the day Aslan sang and brought Narnia to life, all the way to our coronation," Susan said, gazing at the books in awe.

"Do you think this is the right shelf?" Carter looked at Susan anxiously.

"I don't think there's any other shelf like this one in Narnia!" She laughed, "Look at the carvings on the sides. I've never seen anything so _majestic_!" She ran her hands down the woodworkings. Suddenly she gasped and jumped back, holding her hand as if the wood had bit it.

"What's wrong, Susan?" Carter asked, looking slightly afraid for her sake.

"The—the carvings—they tell the story of Narnia! It says: _when the Lion sings his song, the flowers from the lamppost to the Great Eastern Sea will bloom red and violet, when he hums his tune the sea will turn from deep gray to rich blue, and when he stomps his feet, Cair Paravel will arise from the midst, towering over the Great Eastern Sea in await for the Two Sons of Adam and Two Daughters of Eve_," she read. Carter seemed captivated by her voice like he was reading one of Narnia's books.

"That's you, right?" He asked. She looked at him, nodding.

"Yeah—me, Peter, Edmund and Lucy. That's us." Carter backed away slowly, looking hard at the shelf. "Is something wrong?" Susan asked.

"No, I'm fine. It's just, is that more writing, over there?" He pointed to the other side of the shelf, which held more carvings.

"It is! I think its instructions of some sort… _If you wish to see the other side of the door, you must first pull back the great bookcase from this side, then open the door from the glass key hidden amongst the books_." Carter immediately went to the bookshelf, pulling it out. He struggled, and Susan went to help him.

"Here," she helped him yank it; Carter's arms were wrapped around hers in their effort to pull back the bookshelf.

Finally the bookshelf was pulled back so they were able to see the backside of it, which was a big carving of Aslan. There was indeed a door, a little door that the two children had to crawl through once they found the glass key and unlocked it.

Inside Susan gasped. "This is _incredible_!" She cried as they entered, "I've never _seen_ such a place!" The room was full of tapestries and flags. Four of them seemed to be hand painted by some creature. They read:

High King Peter the Magnificent

High Queen Susan of the Horn

King Edmund the Just

Queen Lucy the Valiant

"Susan, it's your flag!" Carter called, walking to the four flags. Susan peered at it and smiled.

"It _is_! I wonder why I've never seen it before… As for everything in this room."

"Do you think someone was trying to hide it from you?" Carter asked, feeling a mystery begin to brew between the two.

"No one was trying to hide these from anyone," growled someone from behind them. Carter and Susan turned to see Aslan standing in the small doorway.

"_Aslan_?" Susan called, "Whatever do you mean?"

"I mean that this was just a place where ideas died. Nobody wanted them, but they weren't to be thrown out in fear of you four children finding them. So, they were put away until today. You've never seen them, because, well, they've been thrown out."

"So they were _hidden_ from us?"

"Yes, Daughter of Eve," Aslan growled.

"But why?"

"The trolls came up with better ideas for the throne room. You have no need to be in here anymore. Come," the Lion flicked his tail for the two children to follow, which they did after a somber look around the room.

"Oh, hello, Lucy," Ry called as he entered Lucy's bedroom, "Is this your bedroom? I had no idea—_forgive_ me." He saw the young Queen brushing her hair by her vanity.

"Rylan—hello. It's a pleasure to see you." Lucy got up, setting her hairbrush down firmly and turning to face the young boy.

"If I'm intruding I can go—" Ry stammered, half-turning for the door.

"No, no, it's fine, Rylan. I don't mind… It gets awfully lonely up here."

"That's a shame for such a magnificent room."

"Not really. The palace is majestic and still it's quite boring and sometimes lonely. I've been waiting for Aslan to come visit me for a few hours but he seemed to not come see me."

"Nonsense, your majesty," Ry smiled, "Aslan cares about you. He's probably just busy at that."

"Oh, I hope so. He seems to always be worrying about the other children. The last time I saw him was in the Grand Dining Hall."

Later that evening, everyone went to the Grand Dining Hall for supper. It had been a great day for most of the children (even for Caleb, who had just been playing with Edmund in the palace courtyard most of the day.) Everyone was bursting about how his or her day had gone, Jazymyne hardly able to hold in Edmund and her secret plans.

After supper, Peter dragged Belle off someplace, giving Jazymyne a clean getaway with the young King Edmund.

"It's so peaceful out here," she murmured to him, "I like it."

"I do, too," he looked at her, eyes gentle, "Especially with you." But Edmund seemed distant to Jazymyne and she could tell. He seemed sort of sad.

"Is something wrong, Edmund?" She blurted out finally. He looked at her hesitantly.

"No—no. I'm absolutely, _positively_ fine."

"Are you sure? You seem distant, like you're thinking about something disappointing."

"I—I—_yes_, Jazymyne, I am. I'm not okay. It's just…"

"What is it?"

"Before you came Peter decided I should get married. You know, find someone to love? Well, he found this one girl named Hayla and we're to be married in a few days. I hardly even know the girl, but Peter does and he thinks that I should have my own kingdom. I told him Cair Paravel is my kingdom, but he won't listen!"

"He arranged a marriage for _you_?" Jazymyne's words stung him, her voice sad.

"Yes—yes he did, Jazymyne, I'm sorry."

"So we can't be together?" Her voice started to shake.

"But now that I've found someone, I was thinking of trying to change his mind—" Edmund began to say, but Jazymyne picked up her long light-pink skirts and started to run across the sand for Cair Paravel, tears streaming down her face. "_Jazymyne_!" He yelled, "Jazymyne, come back!" But she couldn't hear him.

Jazymyne ran into the palace, and up the stairs to her room. She slammed the door and ran to the bed, thrusting herself atop it and sobbing into the blankets. The door opened quietly behind her but she stayed put. Edmund could jump off a cliff for all she cared now.

"Jazymyne?" He called, shutting the door, "Are you all right?" She didn't answer. "Jazymyne, I'm really sorry about what Peter did—but there's nothing I can do. I really like you, but I have to marry Hayla."

"Then why can't you tell him you like _me_?" Jazymyne sat up and looked at him, her voice high.

"I—didn't think of that, Jazymyne—it could work, but Peter's awful stubborn…"

"Just go tell him," Jazymyne instructed.

Peter and Belle were in the palace courtyard talking in the twilight. Edmund strolled out, (he had casually left Jazymyne behind because she needed to get to bed,) and went to his older brother.

"Ed?" Peter called, "What is it?"

"I'd like to call off my wedding," Edmund said, causing Belle to look at Peter, her brow raised.

"Call _off_ your wedding, Edmund? Why, I'm afraid we can't do that."

"Why not?" Edmund whined.

"Because, Princess Hayla's father, King Wendell, is very strict and we are enemies with him. If something goes wrong or we call off the wedding he'll _kill_ us all."

"Then _why _did you arrange a wedding with his daughter?" Belle asked, "If they get a divorce will King Wendell kill Edmund?"

"Perhaps," Peter said, "But that's why they won't. Ed, you've got enough responsibility to _not_ get a divorce with Hayla, right?"

"But I don't _want_ to marry her _anyway_!" Edmund snapped, "I've already found someone _I_ want! Not some girl you found so that her father won't come kill us all!"

"And who is that, Edmund?" Peter's patience had just about run out.

"Jazymyne."

"My _sister_?" Belle shouted.

"Ye—yes," Edmund stammered.

"Do you have to approve, Belle?" Peter asked.

"No—I just don't think it could happen since Ed is already engaged…"

"It's not _fair_!" Edmund shouted, running out of the courtyard.

"It is too, Edmund, get back here!" Peter cried after his brother.

"But we can't, Jazymyne, I'm sorry," Edmund explained to the young girl who was already tucked up in bed.

"Stupid arranged marriages!" She muttered, sinking down into the covers.

"Jazymyne, if I don't marry Hayla her father will kill us all."

"I know, I know. But if only—" She sighed, looking away.

"Goodnight, Jazymyne," he murmured, kissing her on the forehead. He went to his room, kicking the wood floor, mumbling how Peter was selfish and that he got to choose his own lover.

The next morning Carter sat on the beach, staring out at the sea and plucking the grass from under a patch of sand. Susan walked up nonchalantly, smiling down at him.

"You know Aslan doesn't let us pick the grass," she teased, "I think that rule obliges to you, too." Carter jumped back and rolled across the sand in alarm.

"Oh, Susan. It's you," he sat up, back sandy.

"Did I startle you?" She laughed.

"Yeah sorta. I didn't expect you." The two laughed and talked for a while until the sun was high in the sky and their stomachs growled.

"Belle, we should get to planning our wedding," Peter said when he walked in on the young girl brushing her hair.

"Oh but we still have to plan Edmund's, must we not?" Belle looked at him, her eyes flickering anger.

"So I didn't give him a choice on who to marry, Belle, who _cares_?"

"_He _does! _And_ Jazymyne. She kept saying his name in her sleep. Believe me, I was up half the night listening to 'Edmund… Edmund… Oh, Ed…' They really like each other, Peter. Put yourself in his shoes. If you couldn't marry me because your brother arranged a marriage for you, what would you do?"

"I—I'm the _older_ brother, no one arranges marriages for me."

"What if _Aslan_ did?"

"He has no control over us!"

"Then maybe you should have some control over what your siblings think!"

"I can't do that! Besides, I _had_ to engage Edmund and Hayla. Otherwise King Wendell would go to war with us and you'd be in danger."

"I _am_ in danger! The White Witch is out there somewhere!"

"Did I _not_ say I was going to protect you from her?"

"You're so _na__i__ve_!" Belle snapped, storming to the balcony and looking out to sea. Peter followed her, even though the expression on her face was bitter.

"Belle, I'm sorry," he murmured, trying to wrap his arm around her.

"Leave me alone," she didn't look at him.

"I can't do anything, _stop __judging__ me_!" He yelled, stomping out of the room like a child. Belle sighed. If only she could have been a bit nicer.

"Isabelle, Daughter of Eve," called a voice from the doorway, a deep rumbling like a growl. Belle turned to see Aslan, looking rather somber.

"Oh, Aslan, I—"

"He's there to protect you, not fight with you, Dear Heart," he chided.

"I know, Aslan, sir, but he—"

"You shan't worry. I have plans for what must happen at King Edmund and Princess Hayla's wedding. Now go apologize to High King Peter."

"But Aslan—"

"Do as I say, Child."

"Yes, Aslan, sir," Belle went to the door, doing a cursory bow to the Lion, and rushing herself down the staircase to the Throne Room.

Peter sat in his throne, looking regal and annoyed.

"You look majestic," Belle said as she walked in, curtseying to her king.

"What do _you_ want?" Peter snapped.

"I came to apologize. I was too upset about having Edmund break Jazymyne's heart to understand your feelings as well." Peter hesitated.

"I suppose I was, too. You know, being the ruler of Narnia isn't that easy."

"But someday _I'll_ be Queen, so I suppose I should know," Belle smiled, walking up to sit in Susan's throne.

"I believe so," Peter laughed. "I'm sorry about our little argument."

"I'm sorry, too," Belle looked at him, blue eyes big with forgiveness.

The next morning was King Edmund and Princess Hayla's wedding. The King Wendell and his family arrived at dawn with Princess Hayla. Peter, Susan, Lucy and Edmund all had to be ready by then, forgetting to awaken the Olson children, who were gazing in awe at the Pevensie's future in-laws and enemies, still in their nightclothes from behind a pillar in the Throne Room.

"High King Peter," King Wendell bowed, "It is my honor to arrive at such a beautiful palace for such wonderful Kings and Queens of Narnia. If you please, my daughter, Princess Hayla," the old King stood, gesturing to his daughter, a beautiful strawberry-blonde-haired girl with deep green eyes like the rolling grass hills. She was a true beauty, and from the start Belle and her brothers could feel the tension wafting off of Jazymyne. She was indeed jealous of the Princess' beauty and age.

"An honor to meet you, Princess Hayla, my future sister-in-law," said Peter, nodding his head at the pretty young princess. The enemy princess smiled and looked across Lucy and Susan with disgust, focusing her eyes on Lucy for most of the gaze. Edmund was not in the room, he was being dressed up for his wedding, and he was not allowed to see his bride until she walked down the aisle.

"She's a _snob_!" Ry nearly shouted before Caleb thrust his hand over his brother's mouth.

"I almost want to rip that pretty pink taffeta dress apart," Carter said, shaking his head, "She _is_ a snob. Poor Edmund."

"But he's not to marry her," Belle grinned evilly, "Not while the Olsons are in Narnia," she looked down at Jazymyne, the tension still wafting at a constant rate from her sister.

"Whatever do you mean, Isabelle?" Caleb asked.

"Jazzy here has got some work to do on her boyfriend's wedding day," Belle looked at her brothers, "And it's called objecting against the vows. All she has to do is stand up and yell, 'I object!' Works every time."

A few hours later, the children were seated behind the three Pevensies in the chapel of Cair Paravel. Edmund walked down the aisle a few minutes later, dressed like a Narnian King. He went to his brother and sisters first, giving them hugs as they told him about Hayla.

"Okay, Ed, she's real pretty, but that doesn't mean she's not evil. That girl gave old Lu here a look like she was planning something awful," Peter told his brother. Then he went to the Olsons and nodded to the three boys, then went to Jazymyne and hugged her, murmuring something in her ear. He shook Belle's hand, nodded, and then went to his position at the alter, nodding to Princess Hayla's family. He looked a little scared of King Wendell, whom he had seen many times when he came to Cair Paravel to threaten Peter.

Eventually, Aslan walked down the aisle and stood towards the center of the alter, Edmund at his left. The Narnian musicians began to play a tune, and out of the back something white moved. Everyone turned to see Princess Hayla dressed all in white walking down the aisle beside two unfamiliar girls, one Caleb seemed to like a bit.

Once she had reached the alter, the tune stopped abruptly and Edmund seemed to drift off. Peter appeared to be trying to give him commands, in which he was not listening to. Aslan said some things about how 'Edmund was to give up his life for Hayla' and that 'she was to do the same.'

"Speak now or forever hold your peace!" Aslan called out into the audience. Jazymyne suddenly looked surprised and stood, hand out.

"I object!" She shouted. King Wendell and everyone on the other side of the crowd looked absolutely horrified and shocked.

"This wedding has been objected," Aslan said casually, "Thank you all, you are now dismissed." The three Pevensies and the five Olsons all got up and cheered, going to Edmund and hugging him, then turning to Jazymyne and hugging her. Hayla looked at them all, utter dismay crossing her face.

"This is all _wrong_!" She screamed, throwing her little bouquet of pink blossoms down and stomping off. Wendell chased after her, his Queen Helea following close behind. Wendell was about to run out of the chapel, but instead he turned.

"You will _pay_ for this, High King Peter!" He shouted before continuing the wild goose chase after his daughter. Peter looked after him, his face suddenly saddened.

"Peter, its all my fault, isn't it?" Belle asked, her hands wrapped around Peter's arm, "It was my idea."

"No, Belle, it's mine. It always is. I shouldn't have even engaged Hayla and Ed in the first place. I was just afraid King Wendell would try and go to war with us." He hugged her close to his chest. The other children all stared at them.

"Belle, where _is _that ring from?" Ry asked.

"Ry—it's—" Belle stammered, trying to think of a good explanation.

"It's her engagement ring," said Peter, "You should all know the truth, so now you do."

"You two are _engaged_?" Susan asked in surprise, "But _why_? First you try and get rid of Edmund, and then you try and get married yourself? What about Lucy and me?"

"Su—"

"_Obviously_you didn't think this through before you proposed," Susan's tone went bitter, "Come on, Lucy," she led her little sister away.

"And now that the White Witch is back…" Carter's eyes darted around angrily, "Did you think you could just tell her, 'oh, we're married, you can't kill us,' and she'd go away?"

"Carter, please…"

"Susan's right. You didn't think it through, did you, _High King_ Peter?" The elder Olson boy teased his king before storming off to his bedroom.

"I can't believe you tried to marry me off to some girl I'd never even met then you try and marry the girl _you_ picked! You selfish _jerk_!" Edmund shouted, breathing heavily like he did when he was angry, "Don't _ever_ speak to me again, _ever_!" He ran off without another word. Only Ry, Caleb and Jazymyne were left.

"Rylan—" Belle cried as her brother glared at her and left. "Caleb, _please_," she called after the arrogant boy, "Jazymyne, just listen to me!" She begged to her little sister, who still stood there, looking quite sad.

"I wish I could—but you've already made Edmund upset and I _love_ him." She ran off to Edmund's room then, forgetting about her sister and her fiancé.

"What have we _done_?" Belle asked Peter through tears. He shook his head and held her.

That night, Belle went to her room and saw Jazymyne at the balcony.

"Jazzy?" She called, silently closing the door and walking to her sister.

"What do you want?" The little girl snapped.

"Are you okay?" Belle asked, "You look a little sad."

"I'm fine, Belle," Jazymyne sighed, "It's just that… I kinda feel bad about objecting Hayla and Ed's wedding. I mean, she got so _upset_! I shouldn't have done that. It was a bad thing and I _know_ it."

"No, Jazz, it's not. Aslan intended for you to speak up all along. It was his plan, he hinted it to me. You didn't do _anything_ wrong."

"Really?"

"Really. And I know it may feel like that for a while, but now Edmund's yours for keeps until we go back home. Just like me and Peter."

"And Ry and Lucy, and Carter and Susan…"

"What do you mean?"

"Haven't you seen the way they act around each other? Plus, Carter and Ry were the only two to nearly shout that Princess Hayla was a snob because of how she looked at Susan and Lucy. You can't read boys very well, can you?"

"No—but at least I have two people to talk to now, not just Peter."

"What about Aslan?"

"I think he's tending to the other children. They seem pretty shaken up about Peter's announcement and I haven't seen him for a bit now. You should get to bed right away, Jazymyne. Peter says that the White Witch could be anywhere and we can never be too sure of ourselves. You never know, we may need to evacuate."

"But—but I want to stay up and look at the stars," Jazymyne begged.

"Jazzy, just please go to sleep. Peter's orders—or should I say Edmund's?"

"Oh fine," Jazymyne slipped off the side of the balcony and went to the bed, crawling under the covers and flopping her head back on the pillow.

"Would you like a story?"

"No—I think I'm fine for tonight."

The next morning Lucy came to awaken the two girls while Edmund went to wake the three boys, saying that the White Witch had been spotted not too far from Cair Paravel.

"The White _Witch_?" Belle shouted, slipping from bed and going to the vanity, removing her nightgown and beginning to get on her day clothes, "Jazymyne, hurry and get ready. We have to get out of here!"

"But—Belle," Lucy called, "Peter's not letting her in without a fight."

"My point exactly," Belle replied, tossing Jazymyne her dress and continuing to rush around.

"Isabelle, it's not that important," said a young man from the doorway. Belle looked up to see Peter, leaning against the arch and shaking his head. "She's not getting in here and that's final."

"Without a fight, you mean?" Belle retorted as she noticed he was in his chain mail.

"No, we're not planning to fight without reasonable cause, say if she threatens to kill one of us, then yes, we will."

"You're confusing, Peter," Jazymyne said as she finished getting into her dress.

"We're not going to fight Jadis and that's final!" Peter snapped, stomping out of the room.

"He won't stop being arrogant," Lucy shook her head.

"How did the White Witch come back, Lucy?" Belle asked curiously.

"Aslan didn't say. Maybe Ed summoned her or something."

"Edmund did _not_ summon her!" Jazymyne screeched, stomping her foot, "And stop blaming _him_ for everything! It was a _mistake_ that he joined alliances with her, but _now_ look at him! He's _not_ on her side anymore!" Lucy looked quizzically at the younger girl.

"Well, I _suppose_ he didn't do anything," she teased, walking out of the room. Jazymyne looked after the Narnian queen, her face fallen.

"Well, that girl has some work to do," She muttered, slipping into her shoes, "On why _my_ Edmund is innocent!" Jazymyne stomped out of the room in the same fashion as Peter.

Belle walked into the throne room to see Peter once again situated on his throne. She climbed up the few steps to Susan's royal chair and sat down, looking at him softly.

"Is something wrong?" She asked curiously. He shook his head.

"No, Belle, everything's fine. Everything's going to be okay."

"Well something's obviously bothering you," she put her hand on his, "Otherwise you wouldn't be in here."

"What do you mean?"

"You always come here when something's troubling you, like a few days ago before Edmund's wedding."

"So I do."

"What's wrong, Peter?"

"It's—this morning, when the guards spotted the White Witch to the south of Cair Paravel… She wasn't alone. King Wendell was with her, in the company of his sword. He's trying to get us back and I'm worried he may go for Edmund or Jazymyne."

"But he can't-" Belle shouted before Peter clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Hush, Belle, we don't want the others to hear," he chided, releasing his palm from her lips. She sighed.

"He just can't get to them, though," she murmured, "Can he?"

"We shot them warning arrows to leave us alone, but they broke them. They're not going down without a battle."

"Like the Battle of Beruna?"

"Yeah—like the Battle of Beruna," Peter repeated.

"What are we going to do then?"

"I'm not sure, please, Belle, just give me some time to think," he snapped, making Belle jump back, her eyes flickering hurt.

"If that's what you wish, High King Peter," she got up, leaving the room quickly.

"Isabelle?" Peter called to Belle, who was standing at the balcony, holding her arms tightly and looking out at the beach.

"Yes, Peter?" She turned to face him.

"So, I thought it out, and I believe that we should go over to the enemies with a peace party and tell them we're not about to fight." Belle looked at him, softly, her eyes flickering fear. "The other boys are already in their chain mail. Let's go find our sisters."

So Belle and Peter set off to get Susan and Lucy and Jazymyne, Lucy who went for Aslan. Soon the five Olsons and the four Pevensies were standing outside the palace doors, waiting for Aslan, who arrived not too late afterward.

They all walked down to the south of Cair to see Jadis and Wendell watching them. Jadis didn't look a bit like a ghost, so something obviously had brought her back fully. Lucy and Jazymyne rode on Aslan's back, Lucy's hand firmly around her cordial. They arrived quite soon, and the Witch had a mocking look on her face.

"Why, if it isn't High King Peter and his little family… _And_ his friends, all here to _die_."

"We're not here to die _or_ fight, Jadis," Peter snapped, "We're here to warn you all off. _None_ of your soldiers may get within one hundred feet of Cair Paravel _or_ get close to one of us." The White Witch didn't look at him; instead she was gazing at Belle's ring.

"What's this? A _ring_? On your _engagement_ finger?" She asked, holding Belle's hand up. "Who are you engaged to, little princess?" Belle pulled her hand close to her chest and turned into Peter's shoulder. "High King _Peter_? Oh, good choice, little princess, good choice." Peter's gaze turned hard with guard over his beloved.

"Get out of here, Jadis, and leave Belle alone," he growled.

"Watch me," Jadis drew her sword and pointed it at Peter, who drew his weapon in one hand and held Belle's in the other, which he eventually let go of. Jadis made the first move, shoving Peter back with her sword-handle and trying to push him down. Peter was too strong, though, so he clashed their swords together as he regained balance. The White Witch soon got aggravated and got to a good place to stick Peter in the side.

The world slowed down suddenly for Peter. He saw Belle scream something as he fell, unconscious, to the ground.

"_Peter_!" Belle screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Jadis turned to her and looked innocent, Peter's blood glistening on the tip of her sword.

"Now that he's gone I can hurt you as much as I wish," she smiled evilly. Belle screamed Peter's name again as the Witch pointed her sword at her. Carter and Edmund ran forward, swords unsheathed.

"Get _away_ from her," Edmund barked, "She's not yours."

"Oh, Edmund," Jadis said softly, "How are you? Are you still wishing to be my king? You could have all the Turkish Delight any child ever wished for." Jazymyne, still on Aslan's back, stared at Edmund in horror and fear.

"Aslan," Lucy whispered to the Lion, "Aren't you going to do something about Jadis?" The great cat shook his head slowly.

"This isn't my fight," said he, "This is Peter's."

"But Peter's _dead_," said Jazymyne.

"Not _dead_, Dear One, but badly wounded. Once Carter knocks down Jadis, Lucy, you go to him and heal him as fast as you can. He's still breathing." Aslan ordered. Sure enough, Carter knocked down Jadis to the point where he and Edmund held her down with their swords. Belle and Lucy ran to Peter, who was slowly awakening, Belle kissing him on the lips in thanks. Lucy slowly pushed her away, dropping some of the cordial's juice into her brother's mouth.

"Are you all right?" Belle asked, helping Peter up.

"A bit now," he murmured as she wrapped her arm across his shoulder.

"I thought I had lost you," she looked at him, feeling flickering through her eyes.

"Peter," said Lucy, "Aslan says this is your fight and you have to defeat the Witch."

"But he can't—" said Belle, her voice fearful.

"He has to, otherwise we'll _all _be dead."

"I will," said Peter, looking at Belle, "And I _promise_ I'll be all right." He broke away from her, drawing his sword and going to the Witch, who turned, jumping at the sight of the King.

"But I killed you," said she, "_Impossible_."

"Not really," Peter retorted, bringing his sword against hers.

They dueled for a while, the whole time Belle stood there, fists clenched in fear for her fiancé. Finally, Peter knocked Jadis down and went in for the killing blow. He put his foot on the Witch's chest, looking over to Belle, who had put her hands up by her mouth, still in terror for what may happen.

"Go ahead and kill me, _High King Peter_," Jadis mocked, "You've got nothing to loose but your girl." Peter tightened his grip in his sword-handle, glancing away as he stabbed her. His sword fell to the ground and he to his knees, Belle letting out a cry and running to him, wrapping her arms around his heavy chain mail.

"You're all right, oh, you're all right," she murmured, snuggling her head into his shoulder. He looked down at the Witch's body, shame balling up in his chest.

"Get back, Belle," he snapped, "Get back." Belle looked at him in fright, moving away from him.

"Peter?" She asked, voice flickering hurt, "What's wrong?" He got up, pointing his still-bloody sword at her.

"Stay away from me," he said, his voice sounding close to tears, "I'm a monster…" He collapsed on the ground, Belle sliding across the grass to his side and stroking his hair. The other children came over, gazing down at the elder boy.

"What's wrong with him, Aslan?" asked Edmund.

"I could say he's gone mad with killing the Witch," Aslan suggested, "But that would be wrong. Perhaps he's just tired." Belle looked down at Peter, stroking his hair. She bent down and kissed his cheek; while she was down by his face he said something.

"Belle…" he murmured, "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," she kissed him again, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Edmund helped his brother to his feet and they both looked at King Wendell, who was laughing.

"You think the fight is over just because you killed _Jadis_?" He cackled, "Wrong, wrong. We fight till the death of _both_ leaders, meaning _me_."

"I've got him," Edmund said, nodding to Jazymyne.

"Oh, if it isn't the boy who broke my daughter's heart. Perhaps this is a fight Hayla must do? But oh, she's dead."

"She's _dead_?" Edmund asked, looking shocked.

"Died of a broken heart only yesterday. And it's all _her_ fault," King Wendell's sword was on Jazymyne. She looked at Edmund, afraid.

"Leave her be," the young Narnian King looked at his would-be father in law.

"After what she did at your wedding I'm surprised you're in love with _her_."

"It wasn't _his_ wedding, it was _Hayla's_. And that snob _deserved_ to die!" Jazymyne yelled. Wendell turned, glaring at her with an evil smile across his face.

"Is that _so_?" He asked, cocking his head, "Because I believe my dear daughter would like some company in Aslan's Country. It gets awfully lonely there without the great cat _himself_." He lunged at Jazymyne with his sword, knocking her down. She screamed as he pointed his sword to her neck. Edmund suddenly realized what was happening and got in the middle of it all, stabbing Wendell in the back quickly so the king toppled over next to Jazymyne. The elder man stared up at Edmund, eyes glazed.

"I _said_ leave her _be_," Edmund snapped, "Besides, you said _Hayla_ needed some company in Aslan's Country. Have fun with your little girl." The King's eyes went blank then, and Jazymyne stood, running over and hugging Edmund along with Lucy and Susan.

"Oh, Edmund, you saved me, you saved me!" She squealed, "Thank you."

Peter dismissed the remaining party of Jadis and Wendell's, including the now widowed and childless Queen Helea. The five Olsons and the four Pevensies and Aslan went back to Cair Paravel in silence.

"That was the worst peace party I've _ever_ had," Peter said as they went inside.

"Because it was _so_ peaceful," Lucy teased.

A few days later, Belle looked at herself in the mirror. She turned from one side to another, examining the glossy white dress.

"You look lovely," Susan remarked, "Peter's very lucky." Belle smiled at her.

"I would hope," she laughed, "Otherwise he may not have me!"

"We best be getting down there now," said Lucy, looking over at Jazymyne.

Belle hesitated, checking herself over in the mirror once more as the girls left the room.

"Isabelle, stop worrying," Carter shook his head from the door, "You look _beautiful_."

"Stop lying," she whined, "No I don't! I don't even know _why_ Peter chose _me_."

"You know very well why he did, Belle. He loved you. Actually, he still does."

"He loves me like how you do Susan," said Belle.

"Yes, like how I love Susan. Stop worrying, Isabelle. Come on," Carter led Belle down the staircase to the chapel. The two big, white doors were shut tight, and after a few minutes, two finely dressed trolls opened them. Carter walked through slowly, linking his arm with hers, leading her down the aisle. The musicians played a tune as they walked.

Belle tried to take it all in. Peter, Aslan, Susan, Lucy, Edmund, Jazymyne, Ry, Caleb, Mr. Tumnus (Mr. _Tumnus_!), some trolls, fauns, elves, bent-over giants, they were all there. She wanted to start crying in the beauty of her own wedding but she knew she mustn't.

Eventually they reached the alter and Carter left Belle to stand across from Peter. Aslan began talking about wedding vows and everything, but Belle wasn't seeming to hear him. She gazed at Peter lovingly, finding herself in a daydream that was interrupted by Aslan.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace!" He called out into the audience. His words were followed by absolute silence. He nodded as Rylan walked up, a velvet-lined pillow in his arms with two rings atop it. Peter took a golden one with diamonds on it and slipped it around Belle's finger. She did so, as well, with his golden ring. After they both had their rings, they stepped back.

Then Aslan turned to Belle.

"Isabelle Olson, Daughter of Eve and former resident of London, England, do you take High King Peter Pevensie to be your wedded husband?" Belle nodded, her words nearly choking up in her throat.

"I do," she smiled.

"High King Peter Pevensie, Son of Adam, do you take Isabelle Olson to be your wedded wife?" Peter looked at Belle, deep affection flowing through his blue eyes.

"I do," said he, smiling at Belle.

"Then you may now kiss the bride," Aslan stepped back as Peter went to Belle, placing his hands gently on her cheeks and leaning in to kiss her.

As Peter kissed her, the world seemed to go white and spun around in circles. When he stepped away, Aslan went to Belle and nodded.

"Isabelle Olson, kneel," he instructed, and she did as she was told, bending to the ground in her wedding gown. Mr. Tumnus came up with a pillow as well, this one holding a finely crafted golden tiara. He nodded to her before placing it atop her head. Belle stood, going to Peter. Aslan walked forward.

"You are Isabelle Olson no longer," said the Great Cat, "You are now High Queen Isabelle the Clever." Then he turned to the audience, "Everyone! High King Peter the Magnificent and his wife, High Queen Isabelle the Clever!" Everyone in the audience knelt to the ground, even Susan, Edmund and Lucy. Aslan did the same. Once they all arose, he let out a roar of triumph before leading Peter and Belle down the aisle, Peter who had lifted Belle up.

Five years later, Belle and Peter had a daughter they named Anang, nicknamed Ana by Jazymyne, who had been married to Edmund only days before. Susan and Carter had been married two years earlier. Two years following Ana's arrival, Belle and Peter had a son they called Benjamin, nicknamed Ben by his aunts and uncles. Sadly, Benjamin died a few days after he was born, and nobody could figure out why. Belle was heartbroken.

The five Olsons and the four Pevensies, plus Anang, had five more wonderful years in Narnia. Belle and Peter were often found in the south field playing with Anang, where many years before the White Witch had been slain (again).

One fine afternoon, the four Pevensies and the five Olsons were on a walk on the beach, leaving Anang at Cair. They walked along the sand, Carter was 27, Belle was 25, Caleb was 23, Ry was 22 and Jazymyne was 20 while Peter was 28, Susan was 27, Edmund was 23 and Lucy was 22. Ry and Lucy had been married only a couple years ago and were walking hand in hand. They reached the place the five Olsons had arrived in Narnia twelve years before and looked around it. Queen Belle smiled, feeling the cool sand between her toes.

"This place seemed so unfamiliar when we first arrived, didn't it, Carter?" She turned to her older brother.

"It did, you're right, Queen Isabelle." Suddenly there was a quick wind and Peter reached out, grabbing hold of Belle's arm. Almost everyone grabbed onto someone, Carter grasped Caleb and Susan, Lucy was clutched close by Ry, Jazymyne was snatched to Edmund's side. But just as quickly as they had all been in Narnia, they weren't.

Belle looked up from being knocked down. She saw her brothers and sister, all twelve years younger, in a hole. There were three older boys pointing at them from the top of the hole and laughing.

"Look at the Olsons," one, named Max, cackled, "They're all dirty! Wonder if Isabelle is going to do something… Or if baby Jazymyne is gonna _cry_!"

"Max, you're just a jerk who doesn't have any friends," Belle retorted.

"That's a lie, Belle," snickered one named Bill. Soon, the three boys got tired of staring at the five Olson children down in the hole and went home. Belle stood, starting to help her siblings up and out. Jazymyne was crying by the time Belle got to her.

"Jazzy, what's wrong?" Belle asked as she lifted her sister up.

"What happened to Narnia?" She asked, "We were _just_ there!"

"Our time in Narnia is over, Jazz," Carter said, "I'm sorry, little one."

"But _Edmund_!" Jazymyne cried as Belle set her down on the top of the hole. Carter reached his hand out, pulling his sister up and out of the hole.

Meanwhile, at Professor Digory Kirke's mansion, four young children tumbled from a beautiful wardrobe. They looked at each other, faces fallen. Peter went back to the wardrobe, staring inside at the coats in distress.

"Belle…" he murmured, "She was _just_ there…" The four Pevensies were now thirteen years younger.

A year later, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy were waiting at a train station in London to go to boarding school when from the other side of the tracks five familiar faces appeared. The _Olsons_! Belle gaped at the sight of her Narnian husband and in-laws in amazement.

"_Peter_!" She screamed from the other side. Her four siblings looked at her as if she was crazy before noticing the four other children as well.

"_Susan_!" Carter cried.

"_Edmund_?" Jazymyne called.

"_Lucy_! Oh, it's _Lucy_!" laughed Ry. The four Pevensies crossed the tracks and ran to their friends (and Narnian spouses.) Peter ran right up to Belle and lifted her up, spinning her around and around before bringing her down and kissing her softly.

"I thought I had lost you forever!" She cried, tears streaming down her face. He placed his hands on her face and kissed her again like he had done the day they were married. Everyone in the train station was staring at them, but Belle didn't care. Neither did any of the other children. Caleb was overjoyed to see Edmund; the two boys had become good friends during their time in Narnia. And after Edmund had hugged and kissed Jazymyne, the two laughed and hugged each other.

Belle entwined her fingers with Peter's. She felt something cold against her middle finger and looked to see a ring on his finger—his wedding ring.

"You—you still have our wedding ring?" She choked, "I—I do, too." He looked into her eyes.

"I haven't taken it off since we got back."

"I haven't, either."

"I've missed you so much," Peter and Belle found themselves again kissing. Once they broke, Peter finished his sentence, "my Queen, _Isabelle_."

"I love you, Peter," Belle said softly.

"I love you, too, Belle."

THE END

…Or is it?

Hint-hint... The four Pevensies and the five Olsons all go back to Narnia together:)

Epilogue:

The nine children all went to the same boarding school together after their second trip to Narnia. (Yup… Prince Caspian all over again:)) They eventually got re-married to their Narnian spouse, and the couples that didn't have children did, of course Belle and Peter had a daughter named Annabelle and a son named Owen who died a few days after he was born.


End file.
